eraofrevantwofandomcom-20200213-history
Damia Corson
Born on Alderaan in 3,710 BBY and named Damia by her mother, Damia was related to the Organa Family, due to her mother's blood, however Gary Mans Organa took Damia at the age of 4 to Coruscant, where he gave her to the Jedi Order, in good faith and relations between the Order and House Organa. Damia was trained by Master Gnost-Dural, and also had some training from Ven Zallow, eventually she met Jason and formed a good friendship with him, which would eventually lead to her having her first child in 3,670 BBY. Damia was a great stratagies during the Great War, and was marked down in history as a good Jedi General, she was known for her kindness and fairness towards people. ''Life of a Jedi Damia's life of a Jedi is mostly unknown, other than she had a Rivalrary with Jason Neevan, though it is known that Damia was taken to the Jedi at four years of age by Gary Mans Organa as part of proof of a good relationship between the Jedi Order and House of Organa. Damia was trained by Jedi Historian Knost-Dural, it is also known that she aided Jason when he was searching for alternative ways to learn the force, Damia trained Revan to use Force Absorb, a rare power which only Damia was known to have mastered at a yougn age. Great Galactic War Damia was known to have been teamed up with Jason Neevan through the early years of the Great War, she was known to have formed rivalrarys with several Sith Lords on the field of battle, one such Sith Lord was Darth Malgus, which Jason had also formed a rivalrary with. Early War Campaigns 3,681 BBY to 3,675 BBY The early campaigns within the Great War that Damia was part of where some of the most bloody battles to have been recorded in history for the Jedi and Republic. 'Battle of Dathomir' During the first year of the war, Damia was sent with Jason Neevan to the Nightsister Home-World; Dathomir, it was during this battle that she proved her worth as a Military stratagiest, teaming with Jason made the battle twice as effective due to Jason being able to make such stratagies at short notice. Though the out-come of the battle was a Republic Victory, its widley unknown how the battle went other than it was only a Space battle, since the Sith where unable to make any attempts to land on the surface of Dathomir. Battle of Hoth / Duel on the Strike In 3,680 BBY Jason, Damia and Damia's new Padawan; Amsi Tiano where sent to Hoth to battle the Sith Fleet which was attacking the Small Defence Force over Hoth, upon arriving, Jason sensed the Jedi; Satele, who was his distant releative as well as the presence of his cousin; Isabella, which had both been missing for a year, Jason alerted Damia abiut this, and Damia began preparing the Boarding Teams. It was during this battle she engaged in double bladed combat against the Sith Apprentice aboard the Sith Flag-Ship, taking advantage of the Sith Apprentice who failed to slice her weapon in half, she used the Sith Apprentice's own movement against himself, and sliced his lightsaber in half. With this victory she held him at Lightsaber point, however the Battle of Hoth was indeed a defeat because of the arrival of two Sith Lords, also known as Project Alpha and Beta, Damia was knocked out after Project Alpha attacked her from behind, so she missed what happened throughout the rest of the battle. 'Battle of Dantooine' The Battle of Dantooine occured in 3,678 BBY, most of this battle is unknown, however it is known that it was this battle that Jason kept in contact with his Family Relative; Satele Shan, since Satele had been put into the war for the first time of her life. 'Battle of Kashyyyk' In 3,677 BBY Damia was once again paired up with Jason in the battle of Kashyyyk, she had been promoted to Jedi Master after training her Padawan to Jedi Knight, and she met Revan's first Padawan; Telsi Namp, it was in 3,677 BBY that Jason and Damia returned to Coruscant to begin moving supplies to the fleet at Kashyyyk, during the waiting for supplies both Damia and Jason talked about their future, however Damia turned him down at the point he was attempting to be with him, claiming that the war was more important than the love for each other. Eventually when the Battle of Kashyyyk was begun, Damia began sending out orders to the Republic Fleet while Jason and Telsi where fighting the Sith in Fighter Combat. The Sith eventually boarded and captured the Defender, Jason's very first flag-ship, which had become a famous vessel throughout the war itself. Since the ship was now under sith control, Damia made an escape giving the order to retreat from the battle. 'Mid-War Battles and Events 3,675 BBY to 3,669 BBY' Most of the Mid-War Damia wasn't part of since she was now part of the Jedi High Council, so she was kept at the Jedi Temple with Ven Zallow, holding meetings to arrange what they are to do with the Republic Army. Damia and the Council agreed that the Republic Army must regroup at one world that forces where close too, instead of staying spread out in such thin numbers. Eventuallyu in 3,671 BBY when Jason returned to the Republic Capitol, she and Jason slept together, breaking the Jedi Code once and for all, allowing themselves to show their true feelings one another, however after this Damia had a panic attack because she felt fear about people finding out, the following months though Satele found out that Damia was now with child, and it was Satele who made excusses for Damia since she didn't want Damia to be removed from the Jedi Order. In 3,670 BBY when she had gave birth during the second month, the High Council was fully aware, but Jason was able to make the first move, and arrange for herself and Jason to leave the Order after the Great War's end, which the Council agreed too, Damia was then allowed to be on temp leave from the Jedi Temple to be with her son. 'Final Years of the War 3,669 BBY to 3,653 BBY' When Damia was once again back within the Order she was aiding at the Council again, but she was allowed to go back and forth since she was to keep her son safe, it was during this time that Damia didn't want to leave her son, but she pushed herself since it was a way to give her son a good future, but she kept with him after her hours at the Jedi Temple. 'Battle of Alderaan' In 3,665 BBY, Damia was sent to Alderaan after she had heard from the Council that her home-world; Alderaan was under attack by the Sith Empire, it was here that she saved Havoc Squad's Commander; Dejarr Amac when he was about to be executed by Project Alpha, she did kill two Sith that where still holding the Republic Soldier, after saving him she went on to fight against Sith Troopers, Sith Warriors, and Sith Battle Droids, eventually she engaged against the Sith Lord; Darth Malgus in one on one. Eventually Malgus got the advantage and sliced her lightsaber in half, and went for the killing strike, but due to her mastery of Force Absorb, she was able to absorb the energy of the Lightsaber, but she was struggling, if not for the arrival of the Republic Trooper Dejarr Amac she may have been killed, she watched as Dejarr used a thermal detonator to attempt to kill both himself and Malgus but instead the blast just sent the two flying from each other, as Malgus was getting to his feet, Damia took advantage and used the Force to throw Malgus back, since Malgus was still trying to fight back, she finished him off by using Force Burst. Once Dejarr had awoken, she stood beside as he shot a signal flare off, then went on to engage the retreating sith force's by his side. 'Sacking of Coruscant / Death' During the sacking of Coruscant in 3,653 BBY, Damia was at the Jedi Temple when the Sith launched an all-out offencive of the Galactic Capitol which would lead to the war ending and beginning of the Cold War. Damia was attempting to defend the Jedi Temple with fellow Master Ven Zallow, but she was overpowered by a Sith Warrior which would later be discovered to be Sith Lord; Project Alpha. It was during the duel with Alpha that Damia was killed. Powers and Abilities'' During her training as a Jedi, Damia was known to have a rare gift at using Force Absorb, and she was trained to improve her mastery of the Force attack, she was also trained to use Telekenesis, improving her training in the Force by using Force Push, Force Pull, Saber throw and Force grip. Damia was fast at learning the Force, and as such she was later taught to use Force Burst, Force Wave, and eventually taught to use more advanced powers such as the Jedi Mind Trick, Force Protection, Plant Surge, Force Defend, during her time at training she was claimed to be one of the best at what she was able to do, and some Master claimed she would make a great Jedi Master, which she would prove when she trained her first Padawan, eventually she was trained to use Force Speed and Droid Disable. Damia was also known to have the gift to use Force Vision, which she saw visions of the future, and Telepathy. Damia was eventually trained to use Force Forms such as Force Affinity and Force Channel. Damia was also trained to use a Lightsaber, but she changed from a Single Hilt to a Double Bladed Lightsaber, and she worked on her training to use the Lightsaber Forms with a Double Bladed LIghtsaber, she was trained to use Shii-Sho, Makashi, Ataru and Niman, Damia was also trained to use Jar'Kai, which she used mainly but with Form IV: Ataru.﻿ Category:People